


The Soldier and the Singer

by eurogirl14



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, It's a surprise - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurogirl14/pseuds/eurogirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly thought her life was perfect. She was working on her PhD in History, singing in different venues at night, dating an amazing Army soldier. The night of their three year anniversary, Kelly expects to be proposed to, not cheated on. Hoping to forget, she ends up in a bar where she meets someone who will support her through anything and everything, even The Voice.</p>
<p>M for language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier and the Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from The Voice, just the people who came alive in my head. If I did, I wouldn't be looking at graduate school.

New York City was amazing to Kelly, for all that she didn't really like cities. It could have been the fact that she had never experienced a city quite like New York, especially as a tourist. She attributed her change in heart to the fact that she was spending her week in New York City with her boyfriend of three years, Alex, and that she thought he might propose when they went out to dinner that night to celebrate their three-year anniversary.

Kelly smiled to herself as she walked down the street back to her hotel. She considered herself lucky that Alex had been able to get leave from the Army on the week of their anniversary to take her out on what was turning out to be one of the best vacations in her short, 23 year life. She considered herself especially lucky that he took her to NYC, since he was currently stationed in Japan, so someplace on the West Coast would have been cheaper for him, but he remembered that while she had grown up in Alexandria, Virginia, she had never been to New York.

Glancing, at her watch, Kelly hurried her pace when she saw she only had a few hours before their dinner reservation that night. She wanted to dress up more than normal, as she had a feeling that tonight was going to be a night to remember.

Kelly had a spring in her step as she walked through the hotel, and tapped her foot impatiently when the elevator was too slow for her liking. She was in such a good mood that she sang under her breath, something she never did in public. While Kelly was assured by several people that she had an amazing voice, she was insecure about it, and so never sang somewhere where other people could hear.

Opening the door to her and Alex's room, Kelly called out “Alex, I'm back!” as she stepped out of her shoes and put her purse on the chair by the door. Hearing a muffled thump and curse, she wandered into the bedroom.

“Alex, are yo-” Kelly stopped abruptly. On the floor was Alex, naked, and on the bed was an unfamiliar woman 

“Wha- Alex, what?”

“Baby, wait, this isn-”

“No, Alex, this is exactly what it looks like. Why the hell is this woman in _our_ bed, much less in _our_ room in the first place? Am I not enough for you?” Kelly glared at whom she thought was the love of her life, tears in her green eyes.

“Baby, you have to understand, a guy has needs. I respect that you won't do anything until marriage, but guys don't have as good self-restraint as you.”

“One, don't call me baby anymore. Two, woman, whoever the hell you are, get the fuck out of here. Three, Alex, you have hands. You don't need someone else to help you. If you didn't like the fact that I wanted to wait, then we shouldn't have even been together in the first place. How could you do this to me? How long has the cheating been going on? Tell me, or I swear to God, I'm going to call Ben and ask if you have a slut near base.”

The woman just about tripped over herself she was gathering her clothes so fast. Kelly glanced at her from the corner of her eye, noticed the clothes, and promptly glared at Alex. “Really, Alex? The maid? How much more cliché can you get?”

“Kelly, I do love you. I just don't have very good self-restraint. And it's not like I actually cheated, there was no proper sex. It was just mutual touching and such. And please, please don't call Ben. He'd kick my ass for this.”

“Just for that, I should call Ben. You didn't cheat on me, really? Any sort of non-platonic touching counts as cheating. I can't believe you can sit there, in the bed that we slept in and you slept in with the hotel _maid_ of all people, and tell me to my face that you love me. That is not love. I should call your mother too. She'd set you straight, if not disown you straight out. I'm going to pack my stuff and get the hell out of here. I don't want to see or hear from you again, got it? I hope you have a shitty life. Goodbye Alex.”


End file.
